In stub sill railway hopper cars it has been difficult to provide a satisfactory arrangement for connecting the car bottom to the side sill at or near the end of the stub sill.
For example, in one stub sill open top hopper car the circular, reinforced bottom was directly connected to the side sill near the end of the shear plate. In many instances rewelding and insertion of connecting plates was required to provide an integral arrangement for transmitting the car bottom load into the side sill.